Aurora of Alora
by negitori
Summary: Jayne meets a girl and experinces a little heart ache. What will he do?


Aurora of Alora

By: Negitori

This is one of few. Let me know what you think if you get a chance.

Jayne found her at the bar. Or what passes for the local pub on this dark dust ball. Mostly full of con men and escapees looking to avoid detection from purple bellied foes and trying their hand at an honest living.

Mal was supposed to be making a pick up when things got _interesting_. Serenity was missing a few parts that blew out on entry. So they would be stuck here for a few days.

Jayne was upset at first; he didn't particularly like being stuck planet side for too long. He liked to be able to roam free where and when ever he chooses.

So he chose to roam free into an empty bar.

That's where she was sitting when Jayne walked in. He decided to be brave and sit one seat away from her.

Her thick long brown hair was braided and draped across her shoulder. Her tan skin was cover with a pair of tight black pants that cut off shortly after her knees, and she was wearing a flimsy white tank-top under a red kimono jacket. She was looking too expensive to be a whore. Which was good, Jayne was getting tired of whores. He found a night of chasing a girl to more fun. Especial a girl who was packing two guns and knife under her coat. He wondered if he brought her back to Serenity how mad Mal would be.

"What can I get ye'?" Asked the bartender. Jayne had been so focused on the woman that he hadn't ordered anything yet.

"Justa cupa your strongest ," He grumbled.

The bartender plunks down a glass in front of Jayne. The bartender leaned in closer to whisper to Jayne, "Watch her, she's a wild one, owns a heavy right hook,"

Jayne smirked, so the bartender had noticed him starring. He continued with his drink while stealing glances at the girl.

He was just starting his second drink when she turned to him. A dark pair of brown eyes caught him dead.

"You gonna say something or are you happy with staring at me?"

"I suppose that depends, you want me to say somethin'?"

She unceremoniously picked up her drink and sat next to him. "I think I do, start with why a merc is hanging out on this dust ball."

"Shame," Said Jayne, "I thought I hid my profession well."

"Well the 2 guns, 5 knifes and two grenades do make a statement."

"Ye' miss counted, I got three guns," He said gently patting Vera, who was sitting on his back.

"Yes, but that beauty isn't a gun," She looked lovingly at Vera, "It's the best woman you've ever had." This girl was right. Smart one she was. He treats Vera better than any other living thing in the verse but he didn't want to talk about Vera tonight. Any other night he would have babbled on about how good he was to her. But Vera could only keep him alive, not living, she didn't hold him back, too bad too.

"Mebbe, or it could be any other gun." Said Jayne taking another swig.

"Oh, so that explains the 2 coats of varnish and why there are no finger prints on it."

"You sure seem to figure out a lot 'bout me and I still don't know yer name." It was true. She seemed to be able to figure out a heck of a lot.

"If it makes any difference, My name is Alora Bruine." She offered him her hand.

"Jayne Cobb." He said taking her hand into his own. Her fingers were soft and warm and they tickled against Jayne's calloused palm.

He resisted the urge to grasp her hand tighter when she pulled away. He shook his head.

"So, you say I'm a merc cos' of my guns. What am I supposed to make of you. Carrying a lot for a trip to the bar aren't cha?"

"I'm expecting someone." Alora said. Jayne heart sank a step.

"Boyfriend?" He asked tensely.

"No." She said firmly, "Just a somebody."

He nodded and decided to leave it at that. He was content to chat with her for another hour.

He told her he was on _Serenity_ and the dangers of his job. She asked questions and made him bark out laughing. He was starting to like this girl.

She grew up on the Inner Core, when the war broke out she left her parents and brothers to fight. She trained with the Independents and they taught her anything she wanted. She said she did a little freelance mercenary work. A gun hand for hire and trained to kill every time.

"Is that why you're here tonight?" He asked,

"Sort of." She said sipping her drink. Before she could put her drink down the door of the bar blew open. A tall man stood in to door way. He looked like a mean sonofvabitch to Jayne. A long scar over his eye told of harsh battles. He moved into the room with a mean grimace on his ugly mug. He caught sight of Alora at the bar turned towards Jayne. He made his was over.

"Would you excuse me for a moment Jayne. And I'll ask you not to interrupt." She said. "Coz the mean bastard behind me is some kinda beast."

Until she said that Jayne wasn't to sure she even knew there was a 6 foot tall man behind her.

"Not my job to be messing with your job. But I can't guarantee anything." He said taking another look at the man.

She nodded gratefully. Alora was as cool and as smooth as Zoe. She stood up gracefully. And turned to look at the man.

"Hank. I believe you want to ask me something." She said nonchalant.

Hank's deep voice boomed out. "Yeah, me and my friends want to ask you for an apology." At this 4 cronies walked into the bar.

"You want to apologize! Fine then I accept." Alora said. Jayne couldn't help but chuckle.

"Same wit as always. No. I want you to apologize for trying to dump me and then I'll take you back and you can come home."

"Not a gorrdamn chance in hell." She said. Hank was looking ready to hit Alora.

"Now, Now Alora. I said you can come home. So lets go." Hank put a hand on Alora's upper arm.

Jayne was a little groggy from his drink but rose from his seat and stood next to Alora.

"The pretty lady said no." Growled Jayne. "So I'd take you hand off her."

Hank turned to Jayne. Sure Hank had height but Jayne had the weight. He wasn't concerned about the other guys at the moment. That was until one of them snuck up on him and knocked him out from behind.

The next few minutes were fuzzy. Something musta have snapped in the calm woman he had be chatting to, because he was sitting on the floor with 2 other cronies in a matter of seconds. A roundhouse kick took out another one. And Alora snatched up a bottle from the bar and smashed it on top of the last thug. That left Hank.

"Now, 'm not about to go hitting a woman." Hank said.

Alora smirked. "Good to know." At this she kicked him twice in the stomach and once in the jaw before he hit the ground unconscious. As he dropped out cold Alora went over to Jayne helping him off the floor.

"Sorry about the mess Abram," She said dropping some heavy coin on the counter. The bartender looked unfazed by the chaos that occurred. And continued to clean glasses.

"You fight pretty good." Jayne groaned as she helped him up.

"You're not so bad yourself." She chuckled. "That looks pretty bad." She looked at the back of his head to the long gash that was starting to bleed.

"Come-on, lets get you to your ship." Alora she put her self under his arm as they walked.

"I can walk okay." He said embarrassed that she though he needed help.

She looked at him. "I know," And she moved closer as his arm draped around her neck. He _really_ liked this girl.

Jayne was sitting on his bunk in Serenity before he noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore.

She was busing herself at the sink. She turned and brought over a damp cloth. He sat behind him.

"Now hold still." She whispered. She was sitting closer than necessary to clean the cut but Jayne wasn't about to complain. Her perfume was wafting over him. Sweet smells of lavender and vanilla filled his head. It was getting hard to think. But he knew what he wanted. Did she?

She was done cleaning the cut and put a bandage over it. She tossed the cloth back in the sink.

"Anything else hurting?" She said seductively moving to sit in front of him.

"As a matter o' fact, I think one of 'em hit me here." He said pointing to his forehead.

"Aw, let me kiss it better."

She put her hands on his face and moved in gently to plant a kiss on his forehead. As Alora moved away he could see lust clouding her eyes. The warmth of her hand left his face, he tried putting his hands on top of hers to stop her but she pulled away. She got up from the bed and walked over to the hatch of his bunk.

For a moment he thought she was leaving.

Alora pulled the hatch closed and locked it firmly and stood in front of him again. He took his hand and placed them on her hips and started untying the sash that was keeping her jacket closed. When the sash fell to the floor she slowly shrugged off the jacket after it. Her gun belt went after it. Then she kicked off her combat boots and sat on his lap.

She started kissing around his mouth. Daring him.

"You know I usual don't do this. But I can make an exception," He planted a kiss on her red lips. It was true, he didn't kiss on the mouth often, but she was so inviting. His tongue teased her and she obliged him. His tongue slide over hers, mixing with passion.

Still kissing she took off his guns and left them in close reach. She really did know too much about him. His tee shirt came next. Her finger slide over his arms and chest moving closer to his belt.

She left it on the floor. His boots and pant practically fell off when she broke the kiss to remove her shirt. He laid her down on the bed to remove her pants with his teeth.

He moved his calloused hands across her smooth stomach. Jayne cupped her breast in one hand as he kissed her neck and shoulders. He could feel her pace quicken. He started sucking on her other breast, teasing her with his lips. Her hands felt so good running though his hair and down his back.

Everything about her felt good. She was a nice comfort on this dust ball.

Suddenly she flipped her self on top and started kissing up his neck. She tugged on his ears. It felt wonderful. Her lips started working their way down again as her hands rubbed him in all the right places. Jayne began to stiffen. And she knew.

"Can't wait much longer baby." He panted. He didn't realize how out of breath he was.

"Neither can I." She started to moan when he held her breasts again.

"Good." He flipped her over again so he was on top. Then he was in. She started to moan his name.

"Jayne!" She said, the sound barely escaping her red lips. She started to grab at the sheets. Jayne got harder.

He moved a little slower to make the feeling last. He kissed her breasts again.

She said his name again. He stiffened even more.

He was shock that he would answer to him like this. He quickened the pace.

She started to rock with him gripping his shoulders.

She was almost ready and Jayne was right with her. He made one last push and she climaxed with him. He could feel the heat coming off her as she arched her back making a gasp.

He laid down beside her so they could catch their breath. He held her in his arms. She moved closer to him. The breath fell in the same pace. He drifted off to sleep with Alora in his arms.

When he woke up the bed was cold. He tried reaching out for her, when his hand just found more sheets his eyes snapped open.

"Alora!" He called out failing at hiding the need in his voice.

"I'm right here." She said calmly. She was sitting on a chair at his desk. Her hair was out of her braid and flowed down her back. She had her clothes on and was pulling on her boots.

"You're leaving!?" Jayne said in a panic.

"Unless you want to hid me in your room for the rest of my life." She was joking but Jayne was starting to consider the thought.

She went over and put a hand on his face. Kissed him gently, picked up her guns and left him feeling cold and numb.

TBC

As the saying goes, Feedback is Love. Thank you for your time. 3 much Love.


End file.
